Confesiones de una pricnesa adolescente
by Nana's Lilo
Summary: Una PrInCeSa, intenta sobrevivir a un colegiopublicoprivado y siendo mas obvia con sus dos amigos Matt y Sora tendran que guardar el secreto que lleva (MM) y el terrible accidente de su madre....de ahi el xq es princesa
1. Default Chapter

{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf102 {\fonttbl\f0\fnil\fcharset77 Verdana;} {\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;} \margl1440\margr1440\vieww9000\viewh9000\viewkind0 \pard\tx560\tx1120\tx1680\tx2240\tx2800\tx3360\tx3920\tx4480\tx5040\tx5600\tx6160\tx6720\ql\qnatural \f0\fs24 \cf0 HOLAP!!! bien es mi primer fic asi que no sean duros conmigo ok??? RR!!! es mimato\\ *******************Las confesiones de una princesa adolescente y caprichosa*****\ \\ Prologo\\ \   
\ Baje del audi como todos los dias solia hacerlo solo que en otro pais,diferentes costumbres, uniformes ah! lo olvidaba tambien con un cartel que decia: "ex-capitana de porristas solicita empezar desde abajo" era patetico despues de 6 a\\'96os viviendo en un continente diferente, manejando situaciones politicas, viviendo lejos de mis amigos de la infancia, sobre todo de los lindos ojos azules en los que me perdia todos los dias ahhhh.... esperen me estoy poniendo romantica......\\ \\\   
\ ......Esta es la ridicula vida de una princesa publica...."Tal vez no sea Oxford pero es algo no??\} } 


	2. La llegada al nuevo colegio

{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf102 {\fonttbl\f0\fnil\fcharset77 ComicSansMS;} {\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;\red91\green0\blue255;} \margl1440\margr1440\vieww9000\viewh9000\viewkind0 \pard\tx720\tx1440\tx2160\tx2880\tx3600\tx4320\tx5040\tx5760\tx6480\tx7200\tx7920\tx8640\ql\qnatural \f0\fs28 \cf2 Hey! bien aqui empieza lo bueno!! plzz mandenme sus opiniones y todo eso va!? y recuerden todo es FICTICIO!!!! no existe el pais ok?\ ****************************************************************\ Capitulo 1\ \ Bien ahi estaba yo, l Ammelia Minoumi Lethorela Zelleweier Tachikawa Princesa de Lisena- Increible "PrInCeSa"- en una escuela publica!! han pasado muchas cosas, mis amigos no saben que lo soy y si hoy me veian y saben quien soy..... en especial el!!? oh no podria meterme millones de anfetaminas para morir! ok aqui estoy... salon 16 4to de Preparatoria\ ********************\ - Llega tarde se\'96orita\ - Lo se -_-'- bien empezando con el pie izquierdo-\ - El que sea una princesa no le indica que pueda llegar a la penulrima hora de clase y sin el uniforme (por dios solo traia una falda negra tableada una playera blanca y los zapatos...en vez de botaz eran unas calcetas alto no pegadas y zapatillas que cubrian no era tan mal)- atencion esas calcetas las pueden comprar en "Astral Freaks"-\ - Lo se\ - Como sea de todas formas ya sera el descanso... y no tomo ninguna clase!!\ - LO SE!!\ - Me acaba de gritar?\ - Lo siento podriamos entrar?\ - No me pagan para presentar a una princesa\ - (murmullo) pero de mi dinero va a tragar\ - (entrando al salon y con cara de enojado) Bien chicos hoy el resto del dia sera diferente ya que una alumna muy importante estudiara en nuestro instituto- decia el profesor de arte, por dios solo soy una chica comun y corriente en su etapa de rebeldia que pretende ser alguien en la etapa mas horrible de mi vida!!- del instituto Oxford de Inglaterra viene mhm.... pasa por favor- Y aqui empezo mi pesadilla, entre al salon, por dios todos me veian!! sentia todas las miradas, las de odio o envidia, las de amor, las de amistad...o simplemente las que me veian como un bicho raro, recorri a todos hasta que me detuve en una dos chicos...presentia que los conocia hasta que recorde! es Sora !!! y quien mas!!?? Matt\'b1!!! oh por dios ahora si empezo mi pesadilla pero el no miraba al frente, miraba a la ventana, claro el chico solitario, famoso y misterioso..... que mas podia pedir??, lo unico bueno de esto es que traia lentes y no podian ver mis ojos, la voz del estupido profesor me saco de mis pensamientos- Su nombre es Ammelia Minoumi Lethorela Zelleweier Tachikawa Prin....- no pudo terminar ya que lo interrumpi\ - Mmm..... profesor por favor olvidemos esa parte que humillacion!... y para que puedan ahorrarse todo el nommbre simplemente diganme Mimi....mmm.... mucho gusto\ - Disculpa, podrias quitarte tus lentes?\ - Pero...\ - O tendre que decir su nombre completo se\'96orita\ "No tenia opcion, era eso o mas humillacion, tuve que hacerlo, creo que hacerlo fue mala idea porque escuche..."\ - Mimi!!??- dijeron ambos chicos\ - Quien me habl\'97? @_@!\ - Oh por dios no puedo creerlo amiga!!! eres tu!! pense que te habia tragado la tierra!!\ - Perdon? \'a5_\'a5'\ - Vamos Mimi soy Sora!! y el chico de alla es Matt!!\ - Ah?!! Sora!!\ - Ya me recuerdas??\ - Amiga no puedo creerlo!!\ "Era el momento perfecto para poder abrazarnos cuando el patetico profesor interrumpio"\ - Bien se\'96oritas odio romper los momentos melancolicos pero- el tonto no pudo continuar ya que tocaron, anunciaban el descanso, despues de eso tocaba la actividad cultural- oh no descanso, bien no empujen no empujen no!!.....ah que hago aqui dedique el tiempo de mi clase presentando a la princesa! me largo de aqui\ - Princesa?\ - MMM...si princesa del pokar jajajaja que buen apodo\ - Y.... como has estado?-Oh no el chico de mis sue\'96os me habia preguntado que como estaba!? no sabia que decir en ese momento gracias a Dios sora estaba ahi e interrumpio, creo que lo noto ya que me puse superroja\ - No puedo creer que hayas estudiado en Oxford!!\ - Si no solo estudian ahi los principes hijos de duques y eso??\ - Ah...jajajaja si que curioso que haya estudiado ahi\ - Si pero que has hecho!?\ - Oh no mucho solo eh estado recorriendo el mundo, gobernar un pais....OH NO!!\ - Pais??- pregunto el chico rubio\ - No no no nada que ver con pais oyes bien??\ - Sabes que no eres buena mintiendo verdad??\ - A que te refieres?....... Oh no!! pero como ha estado....tu.... tu hermano si si!! tu hermano y los chicos??!\ - Pues mi hermano esta bien............. todos estan becados excepto nosotros dos\ - Ahhh.... que triste, me habria gustado verlos a todos.......... oigan que tal si van a- fue demasiado tarde no pude terminar ya que habian tocado y era hora de hacer mi audicion para ser porrista- lo siento chicos les dire mas tarde tengo que prepararme\ - Es cierto vas a hacer tu audicion verdad??\ - Si Sora\ - Que mal me gustaria verte\ - No te preocupes muy pronto me veras amiga, a la salida los veo tengo que irme!!\ Dicho esto sali corriendo.....tan rapido iba que....\ - Mimi cuidado!!\ No habia visto el escalon cai crei que me habia pasado algo malo pero no fue nada ya que un chico muuuuy lindo habia alcanzado a agarrarme\ - Estas bien??\ - Eh eh...si gracias\ - Que tal mi nombre es Jhon\ - Hola.... Debo irme!! gracias!\ * del otro lado de donde cai*\ - Oh no Jhon....\ - Tranquilo, no creo que le haya gustado} 


	3. La prueba de porristas

{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf102 {\fonttbl\f0\fnil\fcharset77 Geneva;\f1\fnil\fcharset77 Verdana;} {\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;} \margl1440\margr1440\vieww9000\viewh9000\viewkind0 \pard\tx720\tx1440\tx2160\tx2880\tx3600\tx4320\tx5040\tx5760\tx6480\tx7200\tx7920\tx8640\ql\qnatural  
  
\f0\fs28 \cf0 La audicion de porristas\  
  
\f1\fs24 \ - Hola!! oye aqui puedo hacer mi audicion para ser porrista??\ br\ - Claro no me pude presentar soy Mariane oye de donde conociste a Matt e una entrevista, dandote su autografo??\ br\ - Para nada! el es mi amigo desde hace mucho...al igual que sora oye quiero hacer mi audicion!\ br\ - Escucha por mi encantada pero primero tienes que pasar por Shania y por Alizza.... Shania no es tan mala pero Alizza....\ br\ - Quien es Shania y quien es Alizza???\ br\ - Shania es la entrenadora, Alizza es la capitana, te odiara si sabe que eres amiga de Matt\ br\ - Por que?\ br\ - Porque a ella le fascina tu amigo y nunca ha podido hablar con el, ni siendo la chica mas popular del colegio todo lo que tiene no le ha servido de nada, se ve que el esta enamorado pero ... no es nadie de aqui debe ser de otro lugar\ br\ - Oh ya veo\ br\ - Quien eres tu?\ br\ - Soy Mimi Tachikawa\ - Ah! si claro la princesita de nombre extra\'96o, escucha ni\'96a esto no es para mu\'96equitas fragiles de porcelana como tu\ br\ - Puedo hacer lo que quieras!! soy ex-capitana de porristas!!\ br\ - Hey Mimi!!- claro quien podria ser sino el amor de mi vida jajaja-\ br\ - Hola matt oye quieres ir a mi casa saliendo de aqui...\ br\ - Solos?\ br\ - Claro que no con Sora\ br\ - Ok, compondremos canciones?\ br\ - Of course!\ br\ - Ya me voy suerte con la audicion\ br\ - Gracias!!- el chico se fue, por dios se veia tan....\'c0\'c0feliz??\ br\ - Chicas ya vengan a calentar!!\ br\ - Ouch! ahora si te has ganado el odio de Alizza\ br\ - ouch jejeje\ br\ - Bien ahora si vamos con Shania!!\ br\ - Pero....\ br\ - Shania!!\ br\ - Que paso?\ br\ - Aqui hay una ex-capitana de porristas y quiere pertenecer a nuestro equipo!\ br\ - Bien veamos lo que tienes!\ br\ - Ok\ Hice lo que pude......\ br\ - Bien podrias hacer el ruso, split,squat,arco, extension, escorpion?\ br\ - Claro\ br\ 20 minutos despues....\ br\ - Bien en un momento te dire si si o no...\ br\ - Oye no sabia que en Oxford habian porras\ br\ - Ah! es que no hay.....yo hice mi equipo\ br\ - Wow! hey tambien viviste en USA verdad??\ - Si...pero luego pasaron cosas muy tristes y raras....la abuela y mi padre decidieron que era mejor estar ahi\ br\ - Wow!\ br\ - Ok tengo tus resultados\ br\ - Y??\ br\ - Y......estas dentro!!!!\ br\ - WOOOOOW!! que bien!!!\ br\ - Bien los entrenamientos comenzaran el proximo mes, martes miercoles y jueves hasta las 5:00 el uniforme lo podras pagar tmb el prox mes\ br\ - Ok-Oh no-\ br\ - Bueno eso es todo y.... Bienvenida!!\ br\ - Gracias!! ya me tengo que ir ciao a todas!!\ br\ ***En la puerta principal***\ br\ - Hey Mimi por aqui!!\ br\ - Hola chicos!!\ br\ - Por que tan feliz??\ br\ - Bien me aceptaron en el equipo de porristas!!\ br\ - Felicidades-dijo este...poniendose rojo!! *.*-\ br\ - Gracias\ br\ - Hey si van a mi casa??\ br\ - Yo si\ br\ - Yo no se tal vez mi madre no me deje\ br \ -Vamos Sora!! te presto mi celular para que hables\ br\ - Bien...mama?? me dejas ir a casa de mimi?? si mi amiga de USA esta aqui luego te xplico si??? ok gracias!!\ br\ - Y??\ br\ - Si me dejaron\ br\ - Iremos en autobus\ br\ - NO!!!...digo este no iremos en mi bebe\ br\ - (ambos) BEBE????\ br\ ***En el estacionamiento***\ br\ - Wow! es muy lindo!!\ br\ - (temeroso) Tienes licencia de conducir??\ br\ - Tengo 16 a\'96os no me la han dado aun\ br\ - Entonces??\ br\ - Mmm... yo que se solo suban!!\ br\ - Yo atras tu Matt iras adelante con Mimi\ br\ - Yo por que?\ "Oh dios por que a mi?? era lo unico que me prefuntaba, soy pesima conduciendo!"(no te preocupes yo tmb)\ br\ - Bueno solo les pido que se pongan el cinturon de seguridad...en caso de que haya un accidente no mueran\ br\ - Eso me asusta\ br\ - Y me lo dices a mi?? Voy adelante sora!!\ br\ - Ya!! me estan poniendo nerviosa!!\ br\ - Lo siento\ br\ - Yo tambien solo pon atencion a los se\'96alamientos\ br\ - (superroja) si gracias.....bien prendelo...parking....freno\ br\ - Ahora ponlo en reversa, cuidado con el auto de atras\ br\ - Creeme Matt se lo que hago\ br\ "Llegar a mi casa en 15 minutos no es tan facil.... sobre todo cuando hay un frenetico nervioso...pero lindo asustandose cada vez que aceleraba... esto no podia ser peor...."\ br\ - Te pasaste el alto!\ br\ - Tranquilo!!\ br\ - Como quieres que me tranquilize si no traes lisencia de conducir y te ...\ br\ - Ademas la policia nos persige desde el kilometro 20!!\ br\ - SORA QUIERES DEJAR DE GRITAR!!!?\ br\ - Audi color rojo por favor detengase\ br\ - Ahora que hacemos??\ br\ - Detente!!\ br\ Hice lo que el dijo\ br\ - Algun problema??\ br\ - Puedo ver su licencia de conducir?\ br\ - Negativo\ br\ - Sabe que la podemos arrestar por eso??\ br\ - Hay una explicacion muuuy logica\ br\ - Si!! es que le estoy ense\'96ando a conducir!\ br\ - Ah ya veo...puedo ver su licencia?\ br\ - La olvide se\'96or n.\'96'\ br\ - Bien creo que me tendran que acompa\'96ar\ br\ - Ay no!!\ br\ - --En el depto de policia---\ br\ - Por favor entra entra!!....si! Raven pasame a la abuela\ br\ - La abuela no esta disponible esta en una junta con el tesorero\ br\ - Bien y papa?\ br\ - aqui esta!\ br\ - Papa sacame de aqui por favor!!!\ br\ - De donde cielo?\ br\ - De la carcel!!!!\ br\ - O.o de la carcel??\ br\ - Si papi\ br\ - Voy para alla\ br\ - --- 30 minutos despues----\ br\ - Gracias papa me salvaste!!\ br\ - Como se te ocurrio sacar el auto!! llevamos 3 dias en Japon y no eh pasado papeles\ br\ - Se me hizo tarde tuve que hacerlo\ br\ - Como sea llegamos\ br\ - No recuedo que tu casa fuera tan grande!!\ br\ - Ah! es que esta no es mi casa!!\ br\ - De quien es?\ br\ - Es de mi nana...Mi casa es esa!!!- se\'96ale lo alto de la colina---creo que la casa esta un poco grande\ br\ - Un poco??....\ br\ *************************\ Bien ahi esta! les gusto?? plzzz mandenme mensajes opiniones y recuerden que la cosa mejorara} 


End file.
